


Happy

by Mojjochan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mojjochan/pseuds/Mojjochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic never got a summary... since it's basically PWP anyways-.-</p><p>In my own opinion it did reasonably well on fanfiction.net... ^^ So thought I'd post it here and see what happened...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

> This is the FIRST fic I EVER published!! I haven't changed anything since I forst published it... O___O So please be kind>.
> 
> Reason why I put underage? Well it's cuz this is pre Sasuke's departure so that would make them fairly young >.

A great shadow ploughed through the room, and the red light of the setting sun struck the room a brilliant red. Naruto leaned his head back staring at the sealing. He sighed and rolled over, the bed creaking beneath him. His mind wandered as his eyes fell upon the photo of Team 7. His sniggered at the look on his own face, a sound brought to a stop when his eyes fell on Sasuke.

The raven awoke in him a heat that surged through his body. He gently let his hand slide down and over his groin: his member half-hard. His mind filled with thoughts of Sasuke, stroking his member with varying pressure.

He hurried to pull his boxers down past his knees before he took his pulsating member in his hands. He moaned and a shiver snuck up his spine as he rubbed his thumb over the tip. He then let a hand slip down the shaft to slowly start pumping his erect penis. By now his hands were covered with pre-cum.

He leaned over the side of the bed and retrieved the objects hidden underneath a floorboard. The dildo he'd nicked from Iruka a few weeks earlier. It had been hidden amongst the shopping. However, he'd found it and in that moment he'd acted on impulse and taken it. Iruka definitely didn't have the guts to ask him about it.

Naruto pulled away from the question of "why does Iruka-sensei have this thing anyway?" which was forming in his mind. He whimpered as he pumped his hard cock. He used his free hand to open a bottle of lube, which had been hidden together with the dildo.

He pulled off a sock and threw it over the photograph: Covering Kakashi-sensei's, Sakura's and partly his own face. He gazed at Sasukes grumpy face and together with the images in his head a wave of heat spread through his body.

"Ahn… ah!"

Naruto elevated his hips slightly, moving in jerky movements he rocked his hips trying to find a steady rhythm. He gazed at the dildo and could only draw the conclusion that Sasuke probably wasn't as big – but he didn't care.

Naruto soaked his fingers in with lube before he carefully prodded the opening. He shuddered at the thought as hi let his finger circle the opening. He genteelly pushed one finger inside. He groaned. He moved the finger in and out and twisted it around to stretch things. He then added another finger and another. He yelped as he moved his fingers.

He pulled his fingers out and let a wet hand pump the shaft of his now rock hard cock. His breath was haggard and he drew in a sharp breath as he let the hand glide over the head of his manhood.

"Sasuke~ ah!"

He whispered passionately. New waves of heat spreading though his entire body, he trembled slightly.

He looked at the dildo, which lay on the bed next to him. The size intimidated him slightly, but he took it and poured some lube onto it – rubbing it in. He placed the dildo in front of his entrance. He paused for a split second before he genteelly pushed it in. He groaned loudly as the dildo entered him. It was all the way in. Naruto waited so that he could get used to the feel of the giant thing inside him. He pulled it almost all the way out before pushing it all the way in again. He yelped loudly as he hit the prostate. It sent shivers up and down Naruto's body.

He pumped his manhood as he continued to use the dido to rub his sweet spot. He could feel the heat nearing, driving him insane. He craved release, and he could feel it accumulating in the pit of his stomach: Every muscle in his body contracting rhythmically.

A knock on the door awoke Naruto to his surroundings. He quickly yanked the bedspreads ower himself before he asked

"Who is it?" he tried to steady his voice as much as he could.

"It's Sasuke. Kakashi-sensei sent me. He said you hurt your ankle during the mission."

It couldn't get any worse. The voice of the one Naruto loved sent shivers down his spine. He sucked it up and said loudly

"It's nothing. I'll be fine. You can leave!" Naruto said loudly in desperation.

"Will he leave? Please, Sasuke! Don't come in and see me in this shameful state!" Naruto pleaded.

"Don't be an idiot, Dobe. I was told to check on you. And I will do just that." His voice was forceful. And Naruto knew he no say in the matter. He could only hope that Sasuke would finish quickly and not notice a thing.

Because of the silence Sasuke made up his mind and placed one hand on the door knob before he said

"I'm coming in." Naruto's heart was racing in his chest. Thumping so hard that he thought it would jump out of his body. He braced himself.

Sasuke opened the door glancing around until his eyes fell upon Naruto. His annoyed expression changed to that of wonder.

"Are you alright? Your face is flushed. You don't have a fever do you?" Sasuke came closer. Naruto couldn't take his eyes off him. Sasuke placed his hand on Naruto's forehead. The moment Sasuke's skin encountered Naruto's, he let out a passionate moan.

Sasuke pulled back his hand as Naruto covered the lover part of his face with the bedspread. He speared a glance up at Sasuke and saw that his face was red.

"Sasuke… please leave~" Naruto begged without looking at Sasuke.

"Do-Dobe, of course I won't leave until I've done what I came here to do." Sasuke stuttered slightly. He was unwilling to leave. His mind slightly clouded. Somehow, the look on Naruto's face was very sexy and enticing. He felt heat spread in the nether reigns of his body.

The place where Sasuke had touched burned and it was making Naruto draw in shallow breaths as his body trembled.

"Sasuke… leave… please…" Naruto managed to say before a new shiver shut him up and he could only moan. Sasuke's eyes were transfixed. He couldn't tear his eyes away form the sexy sight in front of him. He swallowed hard, feeling aroused.

"N-No…" he stammered as he threw reason to the wind and tugged at the bedspread. Naruto was weak from the heat pulsating in his body, so the spread came off easy. Naruto yelped as the spred licked his body. He trembled as his body was exposed to Sasuke and he moaned

" Don't… look~"

Sasuke gulped at the sight underneath the bedspread: The sexy, well-toned, and tan body of Uzumaki Naruto. From the tip of Naruto's manhood pre-cum was seeping out. In his ass was a dildo. A throbbing sensation started in Sasukes groin. He panted slightly as he leaned in, one knee on the bed. Closer to Naruto, who'd started moaning desperately and seductively.

Naruto tried to push Sasuke off, but Sasuke just pinned him down. The action made Naruto moan and he stopped struggling. He released Naruto, who only gazed up at Sasuke with aroused eyes. Sasuke yanked off his clothes: Throwing them into the corner before he pulled Naruto's shirt off throwing it into the heap.

Naruto moaned as Sasuke leaned in and kissed his collarbone. He nibbled at it before he kissed his way down Naruto's chest to the lush nipples. He licked and kissed the bud: Sucking at it aggressively. Naruto's half-chocked moans sent feelings of satisfaction down Sasuke's spine.

Naruto's knee suddenly brushed against Sasuke's groin and he groaned. Naruto gazed up at Sasuke's face, which was red and he was taking unsteady breaths. Naruto felt heat not only form Sasuke's touch, but from the sight of his loved one hovering over him like this it made his heart warm him form the inside. He smiled, at that moment Sasuke gazed at Naruto's face and the smile made his heart throb.

Sasuke climbed up and came close to Naruto's face. He looked uncertainly into the blue eyes of Naruto, what gazed back at him were eyes filled with love and desire. He took the risk and kissed Naruto. It was a childish kiss. But it made Naruto ecstatic and a new wave tore through his body. Sasuke licked Naruto's lower lip as if asking or for permission. Naruto answered by parting his lips and the next few minutes were filled with battling tongues as Sasuke fought to explore Naruto's mouth. Finally, Naruto, overcome with desire, gave in and only kissed back.

Sasuke let one hand play with a nipple as the other closed around Naruto's manhood. Naruto gasped as the hand tightened around the shaft.

"Nh~ don't… I'll…" he moaned into the kisses. Sasuke paid little mind to what Naruto was saying at this point. His instincts were driving him close to insane and the heat wasn't any better. He pumped the dick in his hands and listened to the delicious moans that escaped the beautiful Naruto's mouth. He groaned as he was getting more turned on by the sexy blonds sounds.

He groaned regrettably, as he broke the kiss to nibble at the earlobe before kissing his way down the neck. Naruto moaned loudly as Sasuke kissed and sucked on his skin. Sasuke leaned back form Naruto and gazed over the blond's body. His eyes fell on the dildo still stuck in Naruto's entrance.

"Using this kind of think~" his voice was seductively silky as he yanked the dildo out of Naruto. Naruto yelped as the dildo was pulled out. He elevated his hips a little and heaved a sigh of relief as he relaxed his body again. Sasuke threw the dildo aside and gazed at the now twitching hole.

"You're really itching for something down here~" Sasuke said teasingly as he prodded the hole with his finger. Naruto winced at the motion.

"Don't be mean…" Naruto groaned as he looked at Sasuke. Who smirked at the blond.

"You're dripping everywhere." Sasuke added and sniggered. He bent down and kissed Naruto who longingly kissed back and followed when Sasuke raised himself to sit on his knees. He lifted the blonds hips and placed himself at Naruto's entrance. Naruto held his breath in anticipation. Sasuke leaned down and whispered into Naruto's ear

"Relax and breathe~" Naruto shivered but did as he was told. He took a deep breath and at that moment, Sasuke plunged into Naruto: Who gasped loudly. Sasuke kept still for a moment, so that Naruto could get used to him. The blond was gasping for air and was digging his nails into the sheets.

"Are you ready?" He asked his voice husky and his body trembling in anticipation. The heat that had engulfed him the moment he'd entered the blond was almost too much to handle. He could feel the muscles clamping around him. He was straining. Naruto drew some sharp breaths before he nodded. Sasuke grinned as he lunged forward and pulled pack only to thrust into the sexy blond who was now writhing in pleasure, moaning loudly.

"Ah… AH! No- No More~!" Naruto said loudly: Trying to pull Sasuke close. Sasuke gave one more good thrust, going in deep. He found the sweet spot, and Nuruto gave in with a jolt.

"AH! Aha~!" Naruto arched his back as Sasuke repeatedly hit his sweet spot. He could feel the heat rising. It was maddening. He'd never felt anything like it before. Sasuke leaned down and kissed Naruto tenderly. They both gasped as the climax was building within their bodies. Sasuke was pumping Naruto's hard cock in time with his thrusts and as waves of heat rolled up and down, an electric shock wave beginning to tumble from deep within both came hard. Naruto was milked dry by Sasuke's hand. Spurting semen over Sasuke's chest and his own stomach.

Sasuke pulled himself out of Naruto and slumped down next to the worn-out blond. They were both panting hard. Sasuke entangled his hand into Narutos, who's eyes opened slightly to gaze: first at their hands entwined and then at Sasuke's face. Tears welled into his eyes as they both leaned in close to kiss tenderly.


End file.
